blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Mereoleona Vermillion vs. Rhya
Mereoleona Vermillion vs. Rhya is a fight that occurs at a hideout of the Eye of the Midnight Sun. Pre-fight Mereoleona Vermillion leads the Royal Knights squad to the Gravito Rock Zone, where the Eye of the Midnight Sun have a hideout within the floating dungeon. Mereoleona divides the squad into five teams, choosing Asta and Zora Ideale for herself. After the Royal Knights attack the floating dungeon, Rhya opens his third eye in preparation for fighting. Fight Rhya disguises himself as Asta and sneaks into Mereoleona's team. Both plead that they are the real Asta, so Mereoleona burns both of them. The real Asta survives due to his Anti Magic while Rhya is greatly hurt and has to put out the flames and heal himself. He compliments her beauty but dislikes her being a royal. He then attacks with copied Dark Magic, but she burns away his spell before dashing forward and engulfing him in flames. Rhya distance himself and uses two spells to put out the flames and heal himself. Rhya decides to use ones of Licht spells, and launches it at Mereoleona. As the spell gets close enough, Mereoleona easily destroys the spell. As Rhya wonders about Mereoleona's movements, Mereoleona closes the distance and attacks from behind. Rhya uses one of Gueldre's spells to evade and counterattacks with a water spell. Mereoleona easily counters the spells and distance herself while in mid-air. Rhya thinks about how Mereoleona's reaction is on par with Vetto and launches multiple of Fana's spells. Mereoleona easily overpowers all of the spells, while also closing the distance. Rhya comments how Mereoleona is a pain in the ass, and wonders how she will deal with this while pulling out Asta's sword. Rhya thinks back to when Licht had commented about what kind of person Rhya is, and how he wants to kill all humans for harming Licht. Mereoleona easily breaks the sword, and comments about how Rhya couldn't truly copy all of Asta's abilities. Rhya notices that Mereoleona is capable of fully control the mana that is all around her. Mereoleona says that she will finish this and uses a spell to engulf Rhya in flames. As Mereoleona mocks Rhya for being overwhelmed by her, Rhya thinks about how their is no time to escape or recover. Mereoleona then tells Rhya that she is going to continue to pummel Rhya until he is just ash, which Rhya thinks how he is done for. Rhya fully acknowledges Mereoleona and decides to self-destruct in order to take her down with him. Asta notices this and uses his sword to stops Rhya from self-destructing. Asta says that he has seen two others who tried to self-destruct, and tells Rhya to stop throwing their life away while also punching Rhya. Asta asks what they are truly doing with this revenge stuff since they are human too. Asta also asks to here their story because he will tell them his, and that they can die until that happens. Mereoleona is angry and grabs a hold of Asta for butting in on her fight. Mereoleona also tells Asta that the Eye of the Midnight Sun has no intent on understanding them, and that they have to be crushed. Asta asks why, since they are human too and that their even angry because someone important to them is hurt. Asta then explains that he want to create a kingdom that everyone can live happily together when he is the magic emperor. Rhya thinks about how there is someone like this, but says that its too late for them to stop now. As Patolli manages to revive all the elves, Rhya is transformed into his true form with a ridiculous amount of mana. Rhya comments about how he could tell that Asta wish for them to understand each other was that honest truth. Rhya also remembers the last human he had trusted, and says that he will never let that happen again. Rhya then fires two spells, which Mereoleona is able to counter then both. As Mereoleona tells Asta that the enemy can't be reasoned with, which Asta says that he will make a new path where they can understand each other. Mereoleona accepts Asta's answer, but also says that if Asta drags his feet then she will take them down herself. Mereoleona launches a spell at Rhya, who quickly escapes with Spatial Magic and Light Magic. Rhya then also attacks Mereoleona and Asta using Spatial and Light magic. Post-fight As Zora wonders how to defeat Rhya, Rill Boismortier comes crashing into the room with a Four-Headed Lindworm that he created. As Rhya identifies Rill as Lira, Lira is happy to see Rhya and hugs him. Asta asks Lira why he is friendly with Rhya all of the sudden. Lira asks who Asta is and introduces himself as Lira. Both Zora and Mereoleona think about how Rill is similar to Langris and that their comrade has changed. Asta tells Lira that they are friends, towhich Lira replies that he would never be friends with a human. References Navigation